<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Good and Patient Man (most of the time) by Onehelluvapilot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365484">A Good and Patient Man (most of the time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot'>Onehelluvapilot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Lancelot the long-suffering, Leon is Not a Morning Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is not a morning person.</p><p>Based on the line “Lancelots a good and patient man. Leon at 7am tests this.” from this post (https://and-damntheconsequences.tumblr.com/post/623979345028972544/hey-i-have-seen-a-lot-of-people-sending-you) on tumblr by and-damntheconsequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lancelot &amp; Leon (Merlin), Lancelot &amp; Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr prompt fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Good and Patient Man (most of the time)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Any time that I ever thought that you were exaggerating how awful it is to have to wake Arthur up, I take it all back,” Lancelot groaned to Merlin. The servant had been sent to find him and Leon after they hadn’t arrived for training. Usually, Arthur wouldn’t bother to send his manservant out after wayward knights and simply assign them makeup training if they were late, but the L’s, as the other had begun to call them, were his most loyal and dependable ones, and he worried about their absence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, nothing ill had befallen them, unless you counted Leon’s own inability to wake up in the mornings. The usually dignified First Knight had fallen back asleep and was now drooling on Lancelot’s shoulder. The other man was not amused, but with his entire body tangled up in the blankets and one arm also wedged under Leon’s bed, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t even move his head enough to get a swath of curly blond hair out of his mouth. Merlin couldn’t suppress a laugh at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, help,” Lancelot begged. After making sure the door was closed, the warlock flashed his eyes gold and the blankets released the two knights. Leon, who was rolled some ways across the floor, opened his eyes to blink wearily before closing them again and apparently falling back asleep. Merlin stepped forward to help Lancelot up, as he was wincing and holding his back as he tried to straighten. “I got too close by accident, and he grabbed me in his sleep and pulled me into bed with him. I just tangled us up by trying to break free and then he shoved me onto the floor before falling on top of me,” he explained, and Merlin couldn’t help another snorted laugh at the image.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been there?” he asked, and Lancelot shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eight thirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then an hour and a half.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t think to shout for help?” Merlin asked. “One of the other knights probably would have heard you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them would have come. I shout for help every other day in getting Leon out of bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might actually have it worse than me. The worst Arthur usually does is throw a pillow at my head and growl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish that's all Leon did. I just want one day where he doesn't teach me a new curse word before chasing me out of the room,” Lancelot said, dropping his face into his hands in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then get out of here," Merlin said. "I'll wake him up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Merlin, no, it's okay. That isn't your job."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It isn't yours either. Let me guess,  Elyan and Percival put you up to it and you were just too polite to refuse." Lancelot nodded in admission of that fact. "And you're already late for training because of it. Go. I'll wake him up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Merls," the knight sighed in relief as he finally agreed. "I owe you one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You owe me several," the servant countered as Lancelot retreated to his own room to get ready for training. As he was heading out to the field, shouts and curses began to echo down the corridor and he started to walk a little faster.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>